1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voltage detectors, and more particularly, to voltage detectors that include a flashlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electricians commonly use a handheld, lightweight AC voltage detector to locate the hot, neutral and ground wires and terminals. An example of such a detector is sold by Fluke (Model Number 1AC and 1LAC) which is relatively small and fits into a shirt pocket. During use, the tip of the sensor glows red if a voltage is detected in a wire or terminal.
In order to make them small and lightweight for transport in a pocket, the detectors often use watch batteries. Unfortunately, watch batteries have relatively low storage capacity which severely limits their life spans. To prevent electrical shocks that may occur by using a detector with discharged batteries, many detectors include test buttons that are pressed to determine if the batteries are sufficiently charged for testing.
Many electricians work in dark environments that make it difficult to see wires and terminals. In order to test a wire or a terminal, the user must hold a flashlight or some other light source in his or her hand or mouth.
LED flashlights found in the prior art generally consist of one or more LED bulbs located inside a housing containing a plurality of batteries. Because LEDs require 5 volts of DC current for optimal illumination, at least three AA or AAA batteries connected in a series are used. As a result, most bright LED flashlights have relatively large housings. When a LED flashlight with a smaller housing is desired, for example with a LED key ring or fob, a single battery may be used, but the flashlight illumination is substantially reduced.
What is needed is a combination voltage detector and LED flashlight that is relatively small and easy to use.